deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Punisher vs. Marv (Sin City)
Description "Marvel versus Dark Horse! Which brutal, gun-toting anti-hero will come out on top?" Introduction Spider: When we think of comic-book heroes, we often envision idealistic crusaders who are as merciful as their powers are super-human. Pixie: But when we get bored of that shit, there’s always a crazy, sadistic anti-hero in a trench-coat. Like the Punisher, Marvel’s most ruthless vigilante. Spider: Or Marv, the urban barbarian of Sin City. I’m Spider. Pixie: And I’m Pixie! Spider: And it’s our job to analyze their power, abilities and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. The Punisher Spider: Frank Castle was a former Marine and a dedicated family man before his wife and son were murdered by gang members. Mad with grief and a need for justice, Frank dedicated his life to fighting crime by whatever brutal means necessary, and became known as the Punisher. Pixie: So basically, he’s Batman, but without the gun control or due process. Spider: The Punisher carries an absurd variety of guns, including semi-auto pistols, sniper rifles, automatic rifles, machine-guns, uzis, shot-guns, grenade-launchers, missile-launchers… honestly, if you name a gun completely at random, odds are, the Punisher has at least one of them. Pixie: How the hell does he carry all that crap? Is there some kind of a hyper-space pocket in his trench-coat? Spider: Well, he usually hauls what he can’t carry around in his Battle Van, which also has an on-board mini-gun and a pair of a rotary-canons. Pixie (laughing): Holy shitting fuck, that is a lot of guns. How does a Vietnam veteran afford all this? Spider: Well, the majority of Frank’s arsenal is picked up from the criminals he kills, but he also uses the M60 machine-gun he used in Vietnam, nick-named the ‘Hog’. There’s also the weapons he’s recently confiscated from his scraps with heroes and villains, including the Green Goblin’s Pumpkin Bombs, Hawkeye’s bow and arrows— Pixie: Buuut, those weapons aren’t really part of his standard gear, so they won’t be allowed in this Death Battle. Same goes for the symbiote suit and the mecha suit he used against the Reavers. And don’t you dare even mention the peyote and cocaine induced fever-dream that was Frankencastle. Spider: For this battle, Frank will be limited to his conventional weaponry and the customized guns he built himself. In addition to his plethora of fire-arms, the Punisher also carries grenades, tactical smoke-bombs and a combat knife. Pixie: Which he’s pretty great at using. Punisher is a total beast in close-quarters combat, thanks to being trained to fight in the jungles of Vietnam. He has disarmed two police-officers at once, beat the shit out of a crowd of ten guys, knocked a dude out with a single punch, broken out of a pair of hand-cuffs and broken a man’s neck one-handed. He’s also walked off the kind of shit that would make Spike Spiegel wince, including falling off a building, a car-crash that broke several of his bones, getting beaten with a rifle until the stock broke, and having a rib blown straight the fuck out of his chest by a shot-gun blast'' at point-blank range.'' Spider: Since the Punisher often finds himself out-numbered, he relies heavily on his superior tactics to overcome the odds. Also, while he is human, and thus mortal, he really doesn’t have any glaring weaknesses. Pixie: There’s a reason why in a universe with physical gods gods, reality-bending sorcerers and planet-devouring space-giants, the Punisher is the man criminals fear most. Comic Page Punisher: We’re nothing alike, me and the enemy. Yes, we both deal in death. But they sell theirs. I give it away. Marv Pixie: If you take a trip down the right street in Sin City, you can find anything, but one thing you definitely don’t want to find is Marv. Spider: Not much is known about the ex-con, Marv, resident of Basin City and frequent customer of the local strip club. What is known is that at some point, a prostitute named Goldie sought protection from Marv after a corrupt priest named Father Roark put a mark out on her head. She had intercourse with Marv, relieving him of his virginity, but immediately after, she was murdered. Though Marv didn’t yet understand why Goldie had been killed, he sought to avenge her at any cost. Pixie: And since he didn’t have any real information on who he was supposed to kill to avenge her, he tortured and killed the every-loving shit out of the worst people he could find until they spat up the information he needed. And also blood, their teeth, and most of their internal organs. Spider: Marv has wielded a variety of weapons and instruments of torture, including a hatchet, a pair of hand-cuffs, razor-wire, a hack-saw and a large handgun called Gladys. Even unarmed, his strength and brawling ability make him a deadly combatant. He is strong enough to smash through a door, shatter a riot helmet with a single punch, and even drag a man across the asphalt at sixty miles an hour, one-handed, from the seat of a convertible. He can evade gunfire, perform acrobatic stunts, and drop-kick his way through the windshield of an incoming police car, and despite not using any kind of refined or technical martial arts, he has easily defeated teams of police-officers single-handed. Pixie: He’s also survived more ridiculous levels of violence than a Looney Toons character. The guy has survived being shot multiple times, survived a hail of machine-gun fire, and was shot in the head at point-blank range with no lasting effects. He has laughed off pistol-whipping and being beaten by an entire squad of crooked police-officers with batons, been hits by a car repeatedly, taken a sledge-hammer to the head and even survived the electric chair… the first time. Spider: About that… Marv has his short-comings. While his durability is absurd, he is far from invincible. He is also mentally unstable and relies on medication to keep a clear head. Pixie: He also describes himself as pretty dumb… though he has a knack for jigsaw puzzles, and after he was handed a beating by cannibalistic, bespectacled Christian ninja in a sweater, Marv was clever enough to lay a fairly sophisticated and successful trap. If you mess with Marv, he’s gonna give you the hard goodbye. from Sin City Marv: I'll stare the bastard in the face as he screams to God, and I'll laugh harder when he whimpers like a baby. And when his eyes go dead, the hell I send him to will seem like heaven after what I've done to him. DEATH BATTLE! Spider: Alright, our combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Pixie: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! * * * Marv wipes blood from his hands and walks down an alley, chuckling grimly. The horrifically mutilated corpse of a criminal lies on ground behind him. Suddenly, the Punisher appears at the other end of the alley, his trench-coast hiding the weapons beneath. The Punisher scowls at Marv and draws a hand-gun. “I’ve been tracking you for a while now. I’ve seen the way you kill, and I’m not about to let a psycho like you run free. Marv grins and draws Gladys. “That there is a damn fine coat you’re wearing.” FIGHT! Both men open fire, but both duck and strafe, and the first few shots go wild. Marv takes cover behind a dumpster, then hurls a trash-can at the Punisher. Punisher ducks, but this creates a pause in his fire, giving Marv an opening, and he draws a hatchet and charges. Punisher side-steps Marv’s hatchet, draws his knife and lands a quick slash to the arm, but Marv barely seems to notice. Marv swings a back-hand, but Punisher ducks, lands a one-two punch to the face and lodges his knife in Marv’s shoulder. As the Punisher goes for a flying kick, Marv dodges, hits Punisher in the ribs with the hatchet, tearing open a large gash, punches him in gut and lifts him by the throat. Thinking quickly, the Punisher pulls yanks his knife out of Marv’s shoulder, slashes one of his eyes and kicks him in the chest, breaking free. Punisher goes in for another strike with his knife, but Marv catches his arm and handcuffs himself to the Punisher. Marv grins. “Let’s see you hop around now ya little bast—” Before Marv can finish his sentence, Punisher grabs the hand-cuff and yanks hard enough to shatter the chain. Marv scowls, disappointed, then punches Punisher in the face, knocking him down the alley. The Punisher’s knife clatters to the ground. As he spits blood and struggles to his feet, Marv charges, but the Punisher reaches into his trench-coat and hurls a grenade at him. Marv rolls away from the grenade as it explodes, negating most of the damage, but by the time he turns around, the Punisher is gone. Marv charges out the other end of the alley in time to see the Battle Van speeding towards him, gun-fire blazing from its rotary-cannons. Marv evades the gunfire, crashes through the windshield and drop-kicks the Punisher in the chest. Punisher wheezes, then grabs Marv by the shoulder, throws him into the back of the van and stomps on the breaks, tossing Marv around like a ragdoll. Before Marv can shake off the stun and help himself to one of the guns lining the walls of the van, Punisher leaps into the back and knees Marv in the face. Marv strikes back with a hay-maker, which Punisher dodges, followed by a back-hand to the ribs that hits home. Punisher staggers and Marv goes for a gut-punch, but Punisher catches the punch, strikes back with a rapid combination of punches, fires a hand-gun into Marv’s chest twice, then kicks Marv out the back of the van. Marv take a moment to recover his footing and reach for Gladys, but before he can take fire, Marv has already hoisted the Hog, his M60 machine-gun, taken aim, and pulled the trigger. A torrent of bullets tears through Marv’s body, knocking him to the ground. Marv spits blood and smiles. “Is that the best ya can do, ya pansy?” Punisher rolls his eyes, drops the machine-gun and climbs back into the driver’s seat. Before Marv can evade him, he puts the van in reverse and floors, running straight over Marv with a couple of crunches and thumps. Marv, still alive, attempts to stand, and Punisher changes gears, sighs, and speeds forward, running him over again. As Punisher checks his rear-view mirror, he realizes that Marv is still alive, and face-palms. Grinding his teeth, Punisher parks the van, lifts a bazooka and fires it at Marv, blowing Marv’s body into bloody chunks. K.O! ''' '''Punisher slams the doors of the Battle Van and speeds off. Post-Battle Analysis Pixie: Took you long enough, Frank. Spider: Marv had a slight edge in raw strength and durability, but his brawling was ill-suited for a fight with a master martial-artist like the Punisher. Further, the Punisher’s arsenal was vastly superior to Marv’s, and while Marv was certainly capable of soaking up plenty of damage, it was only a matter of time before the Punisher found a weapon strong enough to kill hm. Pixie: At this point it’s icing on the cake, but the Punisher was also a better tactician. Yeah, Marv was clever enough to lay a trap for one guy after having fought him before, but the Punisher regularly out-smarts entire teams of men. Marv thought he had the Frank Castle walled in, but it blew up in his face. Spider: The winner is the Punisher. Category:InkSpider Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016